


That One Homestuck Crossover No One Asked For

by FlamingRedBird



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Homestuck
Genre: im so sorry, sburb AU, slight homestuck crossover, you should probably know some stuff about homestuck before reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Rich sat tucked away on a corner of his planet. His planet was LoFaD, Land of Flames and Dust. The air was always suffocating; the dust would cause him to start coughing randomly, and the flames made the air burn his lungs with every intake of breath. Thank god he had god tiered early, without his wind powers he wouldn’t be able to breathe on his planet.He had desperately tried to regain control of his mind after he had accidentally gone Grimdark for the first few days of their session. He couldn’t help but blame himself for all the problems with their session; Jeremy’s bard powers being unlocked before Michael’s knight powers was all his fault. If he hadn’t of gone Grimdark he wouldn’t have started to go crazy with destroying all of their freedoms in the game.((In which I write a Sburb!AU for BMC because I'm slightly Homestuck trash and the idea of a video game the destroys the world seemed to fit with this musical))





	That One Homestuck Crossover No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so today's prompt was "AU Free For All" and I decided to be as self-indulgent as possible and write something for the Sburb AU I'm working on.
> 
> Everyone's god tiers are listed to make things clearer:  
> Jeremy: Bard of Mind  
> Michael: Knight of Mind  
> Rich: Prince of Breath  
> Jake: Heir of Time  
> Chloe: Witch of Blood  
> Brooke: Maid of Heart  
> Christine: Maid of Space  
> Jenna: Mage of Light
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/  
> 

Rich sat tucked away on a corner of his planet. His planet was LoFaD, Land of Flames and Dust. The air was always suffocating; the dust would cause him to start coughing randomly, and the flames made the air burn his lungs with every intake of breath. Thank god he had god tiered early, without his wind powers he wouldn’t be able to breathe on his planet.  
  
He had desperately tried to regain control of his mind after he had accidentally gone Grimdark for the first few days of their session. He couldn’t help but blame himself for all the problems with their session; Jeremy’s bard powers being unlocked before Michael’s knight powers was all his fault. If he hadn’t of gone Grimdark he wouldn’t have started to go crazy with destroying all of their freedoms in the game.  
  
Rich didn’t realize he was crying until he saw the hot tears fall onto the front of his prince costume, only adding to his misery. He was a prince of breath, one who destroys freedom or destroys with freedom. He curled in on himself. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his free moment.  
  
After he had gone Grimdark, Jake had decided to help Christine, Jenna was ditched by Chloe and Brooke as they tried to solve some riddle in the game with Jeremy’s help. Poor Michael was left alone and almost forgotten on his planet. Rich remembered vaguely going up to Jenna and asking what their session was about, she had told him that they’d reach their end goal but only after overcoming a major problem.  
  
_“Listen Rich. we’ll beat the game and all that jazz, but there’s a huge problem we’re gonna have to figure out.”_  
  
_“What kind of problem” Rich asked stupidly, he knew Jenna’s powers were detailed only revolving around the the most rewarding outcomes._  
  
_“I can’t tell exactly you know this, but I do know what everyone’s powers are.” Rich let out a sigh, almost everyone had figured out what their god tier was, everyone except Jeremy, Michael, and Brooke._  
  
_“So you know what Jeremy, Brooke, and Michael are?” Jenna smiled sadly._  
  
_“Yeah, but they’re not pretty.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she focussed on her vision. “Brooke is a Maid of Heart, she can create souls if she unlocks her full powers. I can see several paths in which she does; however, they’re all doomed timelines.” Rich cringed slightly._  
  
_“So if we stay on the “alpha timeline” as Jake calls it, she’ll only be able to create certain emotions and such?” Jenna nodded as she took another deep breath, getting ready to read her next vision._  
  
_“Michael is a Knight of Mind. In most of the timelines I know of, he struggles to unlock his powers. If we stay on track of the alpha timeline, then he’ll eventually unlock his ability to protect everyone’s choices.” Rich was confused, he shook his head not understanding Michael’s assigned god tier._  
  
_“Why would we need a Knight of Mind? We all seem to be just fine right now; you said that if we continue on the main timeline that he would unlock his powers, what does that mean?”_  
  
_Jenna sighed, “He’s a valuable member of the team, just like everyone else. Once we reach the moment right before his powers unlock, you’ll see just how important to the team he is. I just see so many doomed timelines where Michael can’t unlock his powers due to-” a sob suddenly cut her off. “I, I can’t, I can’t tell you what I see. Just know that it’s horrible.”_  
  
_Rich was slightly taken aback, “I’ll trust you, let’s just uh, move on to what Jeremy’s god tier is.”_  
  
_Jenna shook her head, “I don’t know Rich, if I tell you his god tier it could offset the balance of the timeline. It’s possible that me telling you this will prevent us from reaching the end goal. I can’t, I hope you understand.” Rich nodded even though he didn’t quite get why Jenna would keep it a secret. She was a mage of light though, and she had extensive knowledge of anything that would be good for the session._  
  
Rich sighed, Jeremy was a bard of mind, the exact reason Michael was needed for the session. Rich had accidently made everything into a giant mess by trying to be a leader while under the influence of being Grimdark. He had accidently caused Jeremy’s bard powers to unlock and next thing Rich knew he was about to set fire to all of the frog breeding progress.  
  
He felt like he didn’t have a choice but to destroy it, he couldn’t explain it (well he could, it was due to Jeremy’s powers inadvertently destroying any choice that caused the timeline to branch off). He wasn’t until Michael and Jake were holding him down that he snapped out of being Grimdark. Jake didn’t look like himself though, Rich knew immediately that he was an alternate timeline version of Jake, which meant that the Michael standing over him wasn’t the Alpha Michael.  
  
Rich held his head feeling a headache coming on. Timelines were confusing, especially when you were stopped from doing a stupid thing by alternate versions of your friends who would cease to exist once the change had been made.  
  
_“Dude, Rich! Snap out of it, think about what you’re doing! You can’t just destroy all of our frog breeding progress!” Jake had him pressed firmly into the ground as Michael hovered above him, his green cape flying in the small breeze of Christine’s planet._  
  
_Rich attempted to struggle to break free from Jake’s grasp. Jake reached for Rich’s hood and pulled it over his head, Rich could hear Michael snicker slightly. Somehow that only made Rich more angry._  
  
_“Excuse you tallass what the fuck are you laughing at! I should-” Rich didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jake roughly pushed him further into the ground._  
  
_“Knock it off Rich, Michael is trying to help.” Rich couldn’t see through his hood, but he glared in Jake’s general direction anyways._  
  
_“What the fuck do you know, there’s no way to stop Jeremy’s stupid bard powers from destroying the alpha timeline’s chance at success, what choice do I have anymore!”_  
  
_Michael sat down next to Rich on the ground and held his hands out, there was a small flash of green before he spoke, “Rich listen to me, I’m trying to fix something important here.” Rich stopped struggling against Jake’s hold. “You should be able to snap out of being Grimdark, but it’s going to be tough. That’s why I’m helping. But I need you to make the choice,” Rich nodded slowly, and Jake pulled his hood back from over his face._  
  
_Michael held his hand out to Rich who looked at it skeptically, but took it nonetheless. Suddenly Rich screamed in pain, the dark cloud that seemed to follow him disappeared. Rich was left lying unconscious and Michael looked at Jake and gave him a curt nod._  
  
_Jake stood up and pulled out a makeshift time-travel-sword. “C’mon Michael, we have more retcon shit to fix.” Two two of the disappeared in a flash of red just as Rich was waking up._  
  
Rich pulled out his phone, checking to see if anyone had messaged him while he was away from the others. There was only a text from Michael letting him know that the “save everyone from a major doomed timeline plan” was being delayed slightly by Jenna. Rich let out a shaky breath, Jenna falling victim to Jeremy’s powers was dangerous, Michael had Christine to help him out though. Rich remembers meeting up with the two of them once he had woken up no longer Grimdark on Christine’s planet.  
  
_“Listen to me guys,” Rich was panicking, he couldn’t let everything they had worked on go to waste. He didn’t want anyone to die. “Look we need to come up with a plan. Michael you’re the only one who can reverse Jeremy’s powers. Don’t give me that look, you can do it trust me.”_  
  
_“How are you so sure that I can?” Michael looked away, he was trying to hide his tears from Rich and Christine._  
  
_“Because I saw you do it! How do you think I snapped out of,” He gestured wildly at himself, “all of the Grimdark shit?” Michael shrugged. “Ugh an alternate timeline version of you and Jake showed up to stop me, you had god tiered and everything. I know you can do it because Jenna told me so at the beginning of the session!”_  
  
_Christine stepped in next; she carefully turned Michael to face her as she spoke, her voice calm. “Michael, you need to believe in yourself. I’ll help you out the best I can but there’s only so much I can do with my basic space powers. There’s a reason you’re a knight of mind, you’re supposed to protect, and that’s just what we’re gonna get you to do.”_  
  
_Michael looked at Rich who nodded in agreement with Christine. He sighed, “Fine, but someone get Jake ready to perform the scratch just in case I mess everything up.”_  
  
_Rich nodded, “It’s always good to have a backup plan, even though it’s highly unlikely that you’ll mess everything up, Mell. I’ll go get Jake to his planet, then I’ll just uh, I’ll just sit back on my own planet so I don’t ruin anything.” Christine looked at him with a worried expression._  
  
_“What do you mean, ‘so you don’t ruin anything’? I call bullshit.” Rich turned around and began to head towards the gates to the other planets._  
  
_“Look, my powers aren’t exactly helpful right now, so in order to prevent the entire situation from happening again, I’m gonna go sit tight on LoFaD until everything calms down. Just send me a text or something to update me.” Michael gave him a quick hug before he left with Christine to train or whatever they needed to do to unlock his powers. Rich didn’t really care at the moment._  
  
Rich was happy that everything was working out slightly. Michael had god tiered, which made things worse momentarily as Jeremy freaked out over his death (Jeremy Heere was the most emotional teenager Rich had ever met, he cried whenever someone god tiered even though the person wasn’t actually dying. And when Jeremy got emotional, his powers got more out of hand), Rich had gotten Jake to stay put on his planet ready as a backup plan, and then he made it to his own planet which was where he currently was; seated in a cave and crying while feeling like shit.  
  
Another text came through from Michael that read, “Christine just fell victim, but I’m trying everything I can to fix this mess. I was able to create a few more options, but I think I might you to help me perform a fraymotif.” Rich gawked at the text, he didn’t understand what help he could be right now.  
  
But he thought about what would happen if he and Michael combined their powers; Michael’s ability to create a small number of new timeline outcomes mixed with his own ability to destroy the freedom of choice? When he thought about it, it made some sense. If they could get it so that he could destroy any choices with negative outcomes, then Michael could create some positive outcomes. In theory, it was genius.  
  
Rich stood up and quickly flew his way to Jeremy’s planet; he wanted to be helpful and useful, and this was his only chance.  
  
By the time he reached Jeremy’s planet, everyone was on the ground groaning, all except Jeremy who was unconscious. Michael looked completely out of it, Rich figured he overexerted himself and he was just tired. His hypothesis was proven true when Michael passed out onto Rich as soon as he got close enough.  
  
Rich sat down on the ground and waited for everyone to be alright because good god did he have a story for them.


End file.
